


Thin Ice如履薄冰（终章）

by PoWing



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoWing/pseuds/PoWing





	Thin Ice如履薄冰（终章）

浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声。  
这公寓说大不大，说小不小，正是适合一个单身上忍的尺寸。窗台前摆着一张方桌，一角用软绸垫着一柄断刀，桌上整整齐齐，没什么杂物。墙壁上倒是有些色彩，是一张亲热天堂的限量版海报，在巨大标题的下面两个主角欢快地互相追逐，看起来假得有些好笑。两个铃铛用大头针钉在窗边，风一吹便轻快地跳起舞来，在浅白色窗帘的旁边发出好听的脆响。  
木叶白天和晚上的温差不大，即使有风也不会太强，今天的铃铛却叮当作响了好一段时间。等会儿出去就把窗户关上吧，卡卡西揉了揉头上的泡沫，开始冲水。  
一个月前拒绝了鸢之后，他便没有再出现过。  
天下无不散的筵席，这点他很早就意识到了，朋友如是，队友如是，师长如是，连敌人亦如是。再执着的人也受不了我的臭脾气，更何况是他……卡卡西向后仰头，水流从上而下冲过他的银发和身体，带着残留的泡沫消失在下水道里。

那天被拒绝后，带土本想多留一会儿，无奈水之国那边出了些问题，只能暂时从木叶离开。幸而他能使用神威直接传送过去，不然在茫茫大海上耗费的路程恐怕会比任务本身更加令人着恼。年少时那个懵懂的亲吻和卡卡西醉后放肆的表白反复在他脑海里交替出现，弄得他整个月都心烦意乱，连简单的小事都做不顺溜。卡卡西说得对，他想，我为什么对他这么执着呢？真的是因为写轮眼的关系吗？难道是因为卡卡西比我聪明，所以在我自己醒悟之前发现了我其实是喜欢他的原因吗？不不不，卡卡西一定是说错了，他不懂那个世界对我的意义，也不懂那个世界是个多么美好的去处。只要能实现那个计划，我愿意做任何事情，扮演任何角色，这种程度的做戏又算什么呢？卡卡西还是太浅薄了。  
直到他脑中的主人公裹着浴巾从浴室中走了出来，带土还坐在他窗前的桌上苦苦思索。  
卡卡西的银发还在滴水，他用毛巾裹住整个脑袋擦了擦，这才看到来人。  
他的动作僵了一僵，幸好这一个月来他已经在脑中模拟了无数次再见到对方的场景，不至于完全失态。他擦着头发大咧咧坐到桌前的椅子上，清了清嗓子，故作镇定道：“O……哦，你到这里来干什么？”他险些说漏了嘴。  
带土上一秒还在他白花花的肉体上晃了眼，下一秒就又被噎的不行。这张嘴明明那么好看，怎么说出来的全是让人不顺心的话！他怎么就不能到这里来！他这些年为了卡卡西在木叶用尽了脑筋，十八般武艺能上的全上了，总算让他除了自己之外再也没有什么亲密的朋友（如果他们算是朋友的话）。他这么努力，这屋子里起码有一半的东西都该属于他，就连眼前的人……这人本来也就该是他的！  
他怒火上冲，铤而走险，完全不去想后果，偏开面具就气冲冲地在对方的嘴上亲了一口。  
卡卡西果然被他震住了，一动也不动，他得意地想。  
可是……之后该怎么办？他把两片薄唇轻轻地贴在卡卡西嘴上，过了一个世纪都没有再进行下一步动作。这些年他做事看起来有谋有略，都是事前计算好的结果，这种突发奇想式的行为他已经好多年都没有过了。  
所以当卡卡西捏住他的脖子回吻的时候，他也完全不知道该如何应对。他脑子里浮现出无数脱身的伎俩，全因嘴唇被温柔地攫取着，一个也施展不出来。他在决定“逢场作戏”的时候，并不是没有幻想过与卡卡西的亲密举动，在他的一万个幻想中，哪一个都比现在的场景更加过分。他明明已经做好了准备，怎么又如此慌张起来？  
卡卡西的眼睛又痛了起来，他终于明白为什么从第一次见到对方开始，他的左眼就一直那么不安分。眼前这个人头发长长了，个子也长高了，还整天带着一张面具，叫他认都认不出来，不过他确实是这只眼睛原来的主人。卡卡西一边以舌尖撬开对方的唇齿，一边在脑子里和从前那个幼稚的亲吻对比。  
他的嘴上多了一条裂痕。  
卡卡西将那一小块肉含在嘴里舔来舔去，反复摩挲，才想起这道伤口可能的由来。他从刚才开始就被巨大的狂喜充斥了头脑，此刻方才渐渐意识到面前的故人从死到生，究竟经历了多少痛苦，才能满不在乎地在他面前出现。他皱紧了眉头，呼吸一滞，双手抱紧了带土。  
一切发生得自然而然，卡卡西站起身，嘴巴还连着带土不肯放开，右手关好窗子，把窗帘拉的严严实实。带土的外袍被解开了，一双温暖的手像蛇一样游走进去，在他的胸口和腹肌上肆虐。带土刚开始还很有些犹豫，他怕对方见了自己如同怪物一般的身躯感到厌恶，或者是直接看出什么端倪，把他认出来。  
都怪这双手摸得他太舒服，连拒绝的话都说不出口。他抓紧心中那丝侥幸心理不放，一厢情愿地告诉自己卡卡西光凭几片皮肤的颜色是绝对认不出他的。一旦有了这鸵鸟一般的心态，他就彻底放松了下来，十分顺从地让卡卡西脱掉了自己最后一件衣物，将他打横抱到了床上。  
卡卡西的手有些颤抖，身下的人虽然歪戴着面具，看不见任何表情，他仍然不敢对上那只眼睛，干脆把他翻了过去，闭着眼咬咬他的耳朵又舔舔他的脖子，从他半身接驳的伤疤处细细吻遍，想以唇舌抚慰那早已过去的伤痛。带土黑色的长发散落在背后，和白色的半身对比鲜明，几滴水滴在他背后，带土迟钝的右半身分辨不出它们的温度，只提了一句你这个家伙头发怎么到现在都没擦干。卡卡西到底还是体贴的，他没说话，拿起手边的毛巾，细致地擦掉了那几粒水珠。  
他失去了带土足足七年，终于又得到了他。  
卡卡西小心翼翼地进入，又小心翼翼的抚上带土的下身，让他从后方被楔入的怪异感中分散出注意力，这场性事一切都在沉默中完成，两者都不敢多说，生怕哪一个字就把自己心中奔腾的情愫全盘托出，给对方看了笑话。  
然而这笑话在卡卡西把带土翻过身来的一瞬间还是暴露了。两人原本都是微闭着眼，看不见什么东西，面对面的一瞬才发现，他们眼中不光有彼此，还有他们自己。他们的两只写轮眼本为一体，若是情绪波动激烈，又靠的很近的时候，往往能看到另一只眼中的风景。带土看见的自己满身疮痍，却被卡卡西细心抚慰，浅褐色的乳首和下身都硬挺着炫耀自己的存在，被卡卡西从后方温柔地抽插，带出些水光挂在外面，看起来十分淫靡。卡卡西见到的自己眼眶微红，面带悲伤与怜惜，又因为从带土体内获得的快感微皱起眉，所有想掩盖的情绪都挂在了脸上，无处可逃。  
二人一惊，都意识到了什么，带土肌肉收缩，将卡卡西夹得射了出来，他自己也因这突如其来的彻底暴露，射在了卡卡西手中。

卡卡西退了出来，轻声唤他的名字，想除去他脸上的面罩。  
带土整个人都转了过去，把脸埋在枕头里，没有说话。  
这不是他原来的打算。他不想这样。没有谁会在逢场作戏的时候给出自己的真心，连真名都上赶着送给了对方。几年来他在卡卡西面前营造的形象都变成了可笑的伪装，羞耻感和愤怒将他淹没，室内明明一片温暖，他的心却渐渐冰冻。自从“死后”他费尽心机才变得和从前不同，如今又在最看重的人眼中被打回了原型。  
他不是傻子，卡卡西眼中的温情和爱慕都是向着谁去的，他心里一清二楚，当年的带土才是卡卡西心中永远的英雄。问题是他已然不是当初那个自己，又何必借着他的名头贪恋这一点儿微薄的曙光。明明已经决定将这个世界的所有都抛在脑后，没想到在剥离最后一份羁绊的时候却亲手将它变得无比粗壮。是他做错了，他彻彻底底的醒悟过来。他不应该成为带土，他只是鸢。  
这件事从一开始就不该发生。  
他有能力让它不发生。

给卡卡西施加了消除记忆的幻术后，带土穿好衣服，消失在了虚空中。  
他再也没有回来过。

年轻的上忍第二日醒来，写轮眼的异常状况已经全部消失，他摸摸枕头上快干的水迹，奇怪地皱起了眉头。  
他似乎失去了什么，又好像什么都没有失去。


End file.
